Spincast reels are well know in the art. A spincast reel will typically include: a central body or frame; a front cover positionable over at least the front face of the frame and having a tapered forward wall; a back cover positionable over at least the back face of the frame; a casting button operably projecting from the back cover; and a crank handle extending from the side of the fishing reel. Most of the reel's operating structures and operating mechanisms are either mounted on, formed on, or mounted through the frame. As discussed hereinbelow, the crank handle is operable for winding a wishing line around a line spool contained within the spincast reel. The line spool is typically mounted on a spool hub projecting forwardly from the front of the frame.
A spincast reel will also include a foot structure for securing the reel on a fishing rod. The foot structure typically extends from either the bottom of the frame or the bottom of the back cover. Spincast reels having the foot extending from the bottom of the back cover are typically constructed such that, when the reel is assembled, the frame is almost completely housed within the front and back covers.
The operating structures and mechanisms contained in a spincast reel typically include: an elongate, main shaft slidably and rotatably extending through the frame and through the spool hub; a spinnerhead secured to the forward end of the main shaft; a pinion gear positioned around the main shaft; a crankshaft extending from the crank handle into the side of the reel and through a crankshaft boss provided on the rearward face of the frame; a drive gear (e.g., a face gear) secured on the interior end of the crankshaft; an anti-reverse mechanism (e.g., a ratchet/pawl-type mechanism) associated with the crankshaft for preventing reverse rotation of the crank handle and crankshaft; and an adjustable drag system.
The pinion gear is typically retained in the reel adjacent the rear face of the frame. The pinion gear is keyed on the main shaft for imparting rotational movement to the main shaft while allowing the shaft to slide longitudinally through the frame. The crankshaft drive gear operably engages the pinion gear such that rotational movement is imparted to the main shaft by turning the crank handle.
When an excessive pulling force is applied to the fishing line, the drag system counteracts the reels's anti-reverse mechanism to payout a sufficient amount of additional fishing line to prevent the line from breaking. Most drag systems function to allow either (a) an adjustable degree of rotational slippage of the line spool about the spool hub or (b) an adjustable degree of rotational slippage of the drive gear about the crankshaft. A typical drag system will also include an external adjustment means comprising either a finger-operated drag wheel projecting from the reel housing or a star-shaped dial operably secured adjacent the crank handle on the exterior end of the crankshaft.
The spinnerhead attached to the forward end of the main shaft is operable for winding the fishing line on the reel spool. While winding, the spinnerhead is operably positioned over the spool. When the user turns the crank handle, the rotational movement of the handle is mechanically transferred to the spinnerhead by means of the drive gear, the pinion gear, and the main shaft. The spinnerhead will typically include means for holding and positioning the fishing line such that, as the spinnerhead rotates, the spinnerhead raps the line around the spool. Such means will commonly consist of either (a) a set of line-grasping notches formed in the rearward edge of the spinnerhead or (b) a spring-loaded pickup pin projecting laterally through the spinnerhead side wall.
A spincast reel will also typically include means for biasing the main shaft rearwardly toward engagement with the casting button. Such means commonly consists of a spring positioned around the rearward portion of the main shaft. The spring is typically attached to or retained by the rearward end of the main shaft such that the spring also holds the pinion gear against the reel frame.
When casting with a spincast reel, the user initially presses and holds the thumb button whereby the main shaft and the spinnerhead move forward and the spinnerhead clamps the fishing line against the tapered forward wall of the front cover. The line is thus prevented from moving outward (i.e., paying out) during the power portion of the casting motion. The forward movement of the main shaft and spinnerhead also typically activates a locking mechanism which (a) limits the rearward movement of the spinnerhead such that the spinnerhead is prevented from returning to its winding position and (b) disengages the line-grasping mechanism.
At the end of the casting motion, the user releases the thumb button and thereby allows the shaft spring to move the main shaft and the spinnerhead rearwardly such that the fishing line is no longer clamped against the tapered forward wall of the front cover. With the line thus released and the spinnerhead prevented from grasping or otherwise engaging the fishing line, the line flows freely over the forward end of the line spool and through the line opening provided in the forward end of the front cover.
After casting, the user returns the spinnerhead and the line-grasping mechanism to their winding positions by simply turning the crank handle. One or more cam lobes or other release mechanisms are typically provided on the frame or elsewhere in the reel for releasing the spinnerhead locking mechanism in response to rotational movement of the spinnerhead.
A casting button 1 of the type heretofore used in the art is depicted in FIGS. 18 and 19. Casting button 1 includes: a pair of upper, opposing pivot pins 3 projecting outwardly from the sides of button 1; an exterior contacting surface 5 commonly having a curved shape roughly corresponding to the shape of a user's thumb; and a forwardly projecting interior structure 7 configured for operatively engaging (i.e., pushing) the rearward end of the main shaft. The shaft spring biases the main shaft toward operative contact with thumb button interior structure 7. Pivot pins 3 are pivotably retained in apertures, bosses, C-shaped slots 9 , or other structures provided within or on the rear cover 11 of the spincast reel.
Casting buttons of the type heretofore used in the art have significant shortcomings. In order to provide sufficient durability and ensure that they retain their shape during use, prior art buttons have typically been formed from metal or hard plastic. Unfortunately, these materials can rattle against the back cover. Such rattling is viewed by some as reflecting low quality. The hard exterior surface presented by the prior art button can also be quite slippery, particularly when wet. Thus, the user's thumb may not adequately engage the casting button or may slip off of the button during use. Additionally, unless the exterior shape of the hard, prior art button ideally matches the shape of the user's thumb, the prior art button may not provide the comfort and "feel" desired by active users.
A need also exists for a means of safely retaining a lure or other hook-containing structure which happens to be attached to the end of the user's line. When carrying, transporting, or temporarily storing an assembled rod and reel, a freely dangling lure can easily become caught or entangled. Moreover, a freely dangling lure poses a serious safety hazard.
Heretofore, when carrying, transporting, or temporarily storing an assembled rod and reel having an attached lure, the user has typically hooked the lure onto one of the line guides provided on the rod. After hooking the lure onto the line guide, the user typically turns the crank handle until the fishing line is taut. Thus, the line and the lure are securely retained and prevented from becoming entangled. Unfortunately, however, securing the line and lure in this manner exerts a substantial amount of stress on the line guide and can bend, break, or otherwise damage the line guide or pull the line guide from the rod.